villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bridge Worms
The Bridge Worms are internet-Urban-Legend creatures known for their sinister goals. Biography The origin of the Bridge Worm started off when a photo of a big creature inside of a tunnel started spreading on the internet. In the photo, a large white creature with a sad face, laying on the ground, with its hand and its white face visible is physically seen. People started speculating on the creature, until a drawing of the creature started spreading on the internet, on which it is written "Bridge Worm", giving the creature its name. In the drawing, it is suggested that the Bridge Worm has a false face, and that underneath its white face, there is its much more sinister real face. Further on, a photographer by the name Thomas Pearong has been missing for a while. Later on, the final photo taken by Thomas was found. In the photo, the real face of the Bridge Worm is revealed to the public, which appears to be a fleshy-muscular sharp-toothed creature. The Bridge Worm ended up consuming the photographer. Once the news broke, the question of what the Bridge Worm is started to spread. People started comparing the Bridge Worm to be a hostile creature that acts like a spider, which is very dangerous. The Bridge Worm would always be in the same location, waiting for its next victim. Once the victim arrives, the Bridge Worm would jump out from its location and instantly murder and consume the victim without any remorse for the act. Theories started spreading that the Bridge Worm will one day get out from its location and start finding victims at an alarming rate. It is also confirmed that the Bridge Worm photo taken by Pearcing shows a teenage version of the Worm, leading to the question of what the adult Bridge Worm is like. While an old photo of a long creature jumping on a road has been compared and believed to be the adult version of the Bridge Worm, comparison of it to an artwork by Henderson of an actual adult Bridge Worm has debunked its identity as an adult Bridge Worm, mostly due to the lack of arms. The worm jumping on the road is instead believed to belong to another collection of Henderson-created monsters known as the Giants. An artwork of the Bridge Worm with a larger, longer and buffer appearance and a more defined-looking face has been posted by Trevor on Twitter. He comments that the facial markings of the Worm’s false false become more defined to assist in hunting as they get older, confirming that the artwork is of an adult Bridge Worm. Gallery Images B-Worm2.jpg|A Bridge Worm. BridgeWorm.jpg|An adolescent Bridge Worm revealing its real face. B-Worm.jpg|A young Bridge Worm hiding under a bridge. B-Worm Diagram.jpg|An official diagram on how the Bridge Worm hides its real face. Videos What is the Bridge Worm? Trivia *The Bridge Worms were created by Trevor Henderson, who is known for making various bizarre creatures over the internet. His other creations include Siren Head, Cartoon Cat, the Country Road Creature, The Man with the Upside-Down Face and the Long Horse. *On Twitter, Trevor Henderson posted an artwork of the Bridge Worm with a larger, longer and buffer appearance, calling it the “patron saint of dark places, of hungry life, of spotless bones”. On the same post, he comments that the false face’s markings become more defined to assist the Worm in hunting as they get older with more exposure to people, suggesting that the artwork is of an adult Bridge Worm. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Urban Legends Category:Horror Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Internet Villains Category:Trickster Category:Predator Category:Hostile Species Category:Enigmatic Category:Animals Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Genderless Category:Stalkers